Sobredosis
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Sherlock vuelve después de tres años, esperando la reacción de John, pero esta reacción lo afecta mucho más de lo que creyó, siendo que hace algo realmente estúpido…


"**Sobredosis"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Sherlock vuelve después de tres años, esperando la reacción de John, pero esta reacción lo afecta mucho más de lo que creyó, siendo que hace algo realmente estúpido…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino ya hubiera salido la tercera temporada.

* * *

_Regalo de cumpleaños un poco —bastant__e— atrasado, para __**little owl7**__… lo siento por la demora… ¡Pero aquí está el fanfic!, espero que te guste_

* * *

**Capitulo único**

_Por Amelia Badguy._

1805 palabras según Word.

John se había ido hace horas de Baker Street. Debió pensar que aquello sucedería cuando apareció frente a él, cual Lázaro que se levantaba de su tumba. El rubio le había gritado, hasta que no pudo más, le había asestado dos fuertes puñetazos en su faz, pero aquello no había sido lo que había terminado por destrozar al detective consultor, ese hombre que creyeron muerto durante tres largos años — los cuales él utilizo para mostrar la red de Moriarty —.

Lo que realmente había destrozado a aquel hombre de cabello negro y de unos ojos grisáceos, que ahora parecían realmente perdidos como nunca habían estado en toda su vida, fue que el hombre rubio, aquel ex militar, le gritó antes de irse — azotando la puerta — que lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Aquello había roto algo en el interior de Sherlock Holmes, aquel hombre que muchos habían pensado que no tenía sentimiento alguno, siendo que todos se habían equivocado en aquello, pues el menor de los Holmes si tenía sentimientos, si sentía emociones, que no demostraba nunca, pero de que las tenía las tenía.

Él había salido cuando John se había marchado, pero volvió a los minutos, siendo que había logrado, con gran maestría adquirida por los años de esconderse del mundo, esquivar todas las cámaras de seguridad de Londres, para que su hermano no fuese a ver lo que iba a hacer e impedirlo.

Se había sentado en su sofá, no en el de John, y había traído junto con él una cuchara vieja, un encendedor, una jeringa y un vaso con agua, dejándolo todo en la mesita frente al sillón, para sacar una bolsa con un fino polvo blanco del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Con cuidado y gran habilidad, lleno la cuchara con un poco de agua, echando de aquel fino polvo sobre el agua, para luego prender la llama del encendedor, colocándolo debajo de la cuchara, calentando aquella mezcla, mirándolo con atención, tomando la jeringa, para cuando la mezcla estuvo lista, introducir aquel liquido dentro de esta.

Sin cuidado alguno se quitó el abrigo y se arremango la camisa, con el brazo estirado se colocó alrededor de este un guante de hule, para hacer de torniquete y que su vena se notase.

Apretó el puño, haciendo que la vena de su brazo se notase más, inyectándose aquella sustancia sin cuidado alguno, gruñendo al sentir el efecto sobre su cerebro, el cual lentamente se iba nublado, negándole pensar con claridad, negándole a no sentir nada más que no fuese aquella sustancia recorriendo su sistema.

No supo cuántas veces repitió aquel procedimiento, sólo quería que su brillante mente dejase de pensar, que sus emociones desaparecieran y que sólo quedase la sensación de aquella droga corriendo en su sistema, pues el moreno quería olvidar, quería dejar de ser la mente brillante que había sido toda su maldita vida… pero por sobre todo Sherlock Holmes no quería pensar en el hecho de que John Watson lo odiaba.

* * *

Su furia inicial había pasado, pensó el hombre rubio que caminaba por las frías calles de Londres durante la madruga, doblando a la calle de Baker Street, donde estaba su casa y donde también estaba aquel hombre que lo había engañado durante tres largos años, haciéndolo pensar que estaba muerto.

Caminaba apoyado en su bastón, pues su cojera había vuelto a los meses de la "muerte" del moreno, siendo que finalmente había llegado a la puerta que marcaba "221B", abriéndola con cuidado, no para no molestar a Sherlock — que seguramente lo había visto desde la ventana del departamento —, sino para no perturbar a la señora Hudson, pues ya era de madrugada.

Con cuidado subió los escalones hasta llegar al piso que, al parecer, volvería a compartir con el moreno. Prendió las luces y se quitó su abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero, Sherlock tenía algo con estar en la obscuridad, pero seguramente ni siquiera había notado que debía encender las luces.

— Sherlock — Le habló, viendo la cabeza del moreno sobresalir del sofá y se acercó a él. Tal vez había sido muy extremo gritarle que lo odiaba, pues sabía que no era de aquella manera, además ahora se había tranquilizado y estaba dispuesto a escuchar las excusas que fuera a darle el detective consultor.

Pero el hombre ni siquiera se movió, por lo cual John supuso que estaría dentro de aquel palacio mental que el hombre poseía en su mente.

Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él, pero en aquel momento se quedó inmóvil, al ver las cosas que había sobre la mesa, no pudiendo hacer nada más que ir rápidamente al cuerpo del moreno, viendo como habían muchas heridas, que la aguja había hecho en aquella pálida piel, mientras que una jeringa descansaba en la mano del hombre.

— ¿Qué mierda hiciste Sherlock? — Jadeó sorprendido, observando al hombre, tomándole el pulso del cuello, siendo que su pulso iba de una manera demasiado lenta al igual que su respiración, que era demasiado superficial.

Observó aquellos labios, aquellos labios que había extrañado durante aquellos tres años separados, encontrando que estaban de un suave color azulado, y supuso que las uñas del hombre estaban de la misma forma.

No necesitaba ser un genio como los Holmes para saber que el moreno tenía una sobredosis de heroína.

— Vamos, Sherlock, despierta maldita sea — Gruñó el rubio mientras lo sacudía con fuerza, para que despertase, siendo que el hombre abrió aquellos ojos grisáceos y pudo comprobar que las pupilas del moreno estaban demasiado dilatas, casi pareciendo unas cabezas de alfileres.

Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente, pidiendo una ambulancia con urgencia, casi gritando la dirección y lo que sucedía.

Oh, aquel idiota lo había dejado durante tres años y no dejaría que se muriese antes de que le gritase todo lo que tenía en mente, antes de regañarlo por todas aquellas estupideces que había cometido… antes de poder volver a probar finalmente aquellos labios, que ahora estaban de un color azulado…

— J-John… — Se sorprendió al escuchar a voz del hombre, que sonaba demasiado grave, pues la garganta la debía tener demasiado seca. — N-No m-me o-odies, J-John… — Susurraba el moreno mirando a la nada, con sus ojos demasiado nublados por la droga, por lo cual John pensó que estaría delirando. — S-Sabes q-que t-te amo…

* * *

El molesto olor a medicina y aquella pesada luz que llegaba sobre sus ojos lo obligo a abrirlos lentamente, despertándolo del sueño — o bien estado de inconciencia — en el cual se había encontrado.

Sus ojos grisáceos se demoraron demasiado en acostumbrarse a aquella molesta luz, pero cuando pudo enfocar su mirada se encontró a sí mismo en un cuarto demasiado blanco, para el gusto de cualquiera, mientras se encontraba recostado en una suave cama, o al menos él la sentía suave después de todo lo que había explotado su cuerpo con días sin dormir ni comer.

Pudo ver como tenía algo conectado a la vena, en el brazo que no se había inyectado…

Oh, es verdad, de lo último que había sido consciente realmente es que iba a tener una sobredosis, la cual seguramente tuvo y por aquello estaba ahí, pensó con su mente despejándose lentamente, aun costándole analizar a decir verdad.

Lentamente sus sentidos fueron volviendo a él y pudo sentir el ruido de la máquina registrando su actividad cardiaca, mientras que notó que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta, la cual se sacó sin ningún cuidado.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo en la sobredosis antes de que alguien lo encontrase realmente?, pero lo que más cruzaba en la mente del detective consultor era la duda sobre quién lo había encontrado…

— Ya despertaste… eso es bueno — Sorprendido llevó su vista a la puerta de la habitación, viendo ahí a John, que tenía un gesto cansado mientras cargaba un café.

Se podía decir, fácilmente, que no había dormido alrededor de un día completo, tal vez más. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas y se veía, por la condición de su ropa y por la postura que tenía su cuerpo, que había pasado aquel día en el hospital, viendo por él…

Vio como John se acercaba a su cama, siendo que dejó el café que llevaba sobre aquella mesita donde Sherlock pensó que le debían dejar la comida, cuando se recuperase más, siendo que el rubio con cuidado tomó la mascarilla de oxígeno y se la sacó con cuidado, de buena manera puesto que Sherlock sólo se la había corrido hacía abajo, y la dejó a un lado de la cama, suspirando pesadamente, con cansancio.

— ¿Qué pasaba en tu cabeza cuando hiciste aquello? — Le preguntó con suavidad John, caminando, a lo que Sherlock supuso, era el baño de la habitación. Pudo sentir el grifo del agua abrirse, además de como aquel liquido llenaba un vaso.

John salió del baño y con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo del moreno, para darle de beber aquel líquido, que Sherlock bebió con avidez, haciéndose consciente de cuanto había necesitado un vaso con agua, el que su garganta reseca, por el tiempo que no uso su voz, le reclamaba.

— P-Pensé que no volverías… — Carraspeó un poco el moreno, después de haber bebido de aquel vaso, viendo como John lo dejaba sobre aquella mesita junto con su café. ¿Qué más le podría decir?, aquello es lo que había creído realmente, que John Watson no volvería junto a él, que se iría para siempre después de lo que le había gritado. — Dijiste que me odiabas…

— Me hiciste creer durante tres largos años que estuviste muerto Sherlock, y déjame terminar — Interrumpió lo que iba a refutarle el Detective Consultor, que guardo silencio, con sus grisáceos ojos fijos en la nada —, dices que lo hiciste por mi bien, Sherlock, pero no estuve bien durante esos tres años y lo sabes. Estaba enfadado y dije algo sin pensar, no creyendo que tú ibas a hacer esto.

— ¿Me odias? — Le preguntó Sherlock, esperando la respuesta que le fuera a dar John Watson, la única persona que lo había cambiado por completo en su forma de ser. El único ser que había tocado ese lado "humano" en él.

Pero como respuesta el detective consultor únicamente recibió una suave palmada en la cabeza, que alborotaba más sus negruzcos rizos, siendo que luego de aquellos los labios de John se posaron sobre los suyos, dándole un casto beso en sus partidos labios —debido al tiempo que había estado sin consumir agua—. Pudo sentir el sabor al café amargo que había estado bebiendo John y aquello era lo único que necesitaba ya realmente.

Cerró sus ojos, desfrutando de aquel suave beso, el cual contenía muchas emociones, las cuales muchas veces Sherlock se había jactado de que eran innecesarias, pero que ahora estaba disfrutando de ellas… de que John Watson no lo odiase, sino que todo lo contrario…


End file.
